C1-10P (Chopper)
' Chopper' is a droid who appears in Star Wars: Rebels. Biography Chopper was a "mongrel" astromech, cobbled together from the old parts of other astromechs because his owners couldn't afford a better model. This left him with a cranky and buggy personality. Before the Ghost crew formed, Chopper belonged to Hera Syndulla, who "found" him back during the Clone Wars. ("Homecoming") Chopper actually started out as an astromech assigned to a Y-Wing in the Galactic Republic's fleet during the Clone Wars. His Y-Wing was shot down during the Ryloth campaign, however, and his pilot did not survive. Heavily damaged and abandoned on the battlefield with the wreckage of his starfighter, he was found by the young Hera - who then rebuilt him into a functional droid by cobbling together other scavenged parts. ("The Forgotten Droid") Rebel Droid With Hera, Chopper became part of the Rebellion in a small cell, operating under the call sign Spectre-3 and the leadership of surviving Jedi Kanan Jarrus. As time went by the group was joined by others: Mandalorian artist Sabine Wren, Lasan Honor Guard captain Garazeb Orrelios, and a young thief from Lothal named Ezra Bridger. The group would face a number of threats and enemies, rank-and-file Imperials to Imperial Security Bureau Agent Kallus, and from deceptive senator Gall Trayvis to the Grand Inquisitor. Personality and Traits Chopper showed little respect for his fellow shipmates. When asked to do something, Chopper would often do it his own way and slowly at that. He was extremely belligerent and rude, and liked to play pranks on the crew, mostly Ezra and Zeb. He was also known to have a close friendship with the Ghost crew's weapons expert: Sabine. Despite his grumpy disposition, Chopper was very loyal and cared (in his own way) for his crew mates. Trivia *Chopper will meet Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Theodore Tugboat, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Chopper will meet Brian Griffin, Sylveon and their friends and family in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Chopper will meet Wilson, Brewster, and Koko in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Chopper guest stars in Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: The Desolation of Samug, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. *Chopper returns in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Robots Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Grumpy characters Category:Stubborn characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventure Allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Astromech Droids Category:Heroic Creations Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies